


memories of darker days

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [11]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Who Killed Team Cordium (fan series)
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: while Penny, Ruby, Qrow and clover are travelling to get supplies to amity towers location penny tries to access memories of the battle of haven and she gets exactly what she wants finally.
Series: who killed team cordium [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	memories of darker days

**Author's Note:**

> (spoilers towards RWBY volume 7) 
> 
> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

While Penny, Ruby, Qrow and Cover were travelling to amity tower to deliver the supplies after the encounter they had with Robin and her allies.

She coughed up a bit of blood. It wasn’t her own. It was what was leftover from someone named mark she didn’t remember how it got inside her for the longest time, but recently she’s experienced some glitches. 

Some memories slowly coming back to her. She didn’t like them; she couldn’t understand why they were blocked off to her and tried accessing them within her data banks.

image  
Meanwhile, in the home of Jacques Schnee, Mr. Mark, the actor, was eating grapes shirtless on a piano. 

The owner of the house looked at him and groaned, getting a drink and reluctantly gave him one.

“Must you be shirtless within my home? and why are you laying on the piano on that you degenerate?”

Mark sat up and took a sip of the drink and put away the grapes in his mini cooler before getting out his scroll. Although they hadn’t hacked Penny’s systems before the fight at haven, they did, however, put a soft block on the memories of the event.

It was more or less Marks idea he had noticed she was trying to gain access to the memories of haven he then smirked widely his veins glowing a bright red.

“I am shirtless because I feel like it. You should be glad I am respectful enough to wear pants! now now, what is this?”

he looked closely then whispered to himself, not wanting the man to hear he wouldn’t know if he’d care or not about Penny. 

“That little robotic BITCH is trying to reaccess those memories?”

He then turned to face the Schnee and sighed drinking his apple cider 

“Fine I will go put on a shirt I can tell you don’t admire the view as much as some of your servants do.”

He chuckled a bit before leaving and heading to the guest room him, and Dr. Watts stayed in. He then put on the robes he usually wore he’d wear them, but only while inside the house, he personally liked the cold air outside. 

“If she wants to relive the events of trying to kill her little girlfriend, Ruby Rose, then who am I to deny her of such things?”

He then clicked the button on his scroll and put it away severing all connection he had to Penny after that, but he didn’t mind he just smirked and then stroked a picture of her he had on the wall before cutting it in 4 pieces in an X formation.

“she’s about to have lots of FUN!”

image  
Penny was finally able to access her memories after some difficulties and was pulled into some sort of flashback of the events of the horrible day.

Ruby was on the ground cut and bruised all over crying covered in blood as she slowly crawled away from Penny. Seeing this, Penny looked shocked. She didn’t understand what was happening. She couldn’t control her actions. She could only see and hear everything going on within the memory.

“P-Penny please stop snap out of it you’re my best friend you don’t need to do this!!”

Ruby was crying as Penny was about to stab her thru the heart after getting on her knees Qrow came running over and snapped the veins coming out of Penny’s arm back and neck she then stopped and dropped down slowly passing back out “I-I am sorry friend Ruby.” 

Just before she woke back up from her dream-like state, she saw images of mark flash across her mind, and one last message stuck in her mind repeated: “you will forever be my puppet even after my connection to you is severed your never safe from me girl.” 

Penny started to cry gently and held Ruby tightly. She looked at her in surprise but hugged her back.

“Penny, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” She let go of Ruby and looked at her for any wounds she might have left “I am so sorry, friend Ruby I did not mean to hurt you that day I do not know why, but I can finally remember that day.”

Ruby’s eyes turned to shock as he went back to holding onto her tightly 

“It is okay, Penny! It’s in the past, and it wasn’t your fault it was… IT was Marks, but everything is okay now. We are almost there. Let’s just relax, okay?” 

Penny sighed but nodded and just watched the view from outside slowly pass as they drove off she swore she would make that man pay for what he did to her and Ruby she’d track him down she didn’t know what she’d do to him, but she would make sure he’d pay.


End file.
